We are using the CLINFO system to manage the large amount of data obtained in our outpatient studies of new vaccines, including acellular pertussis, cytomegalovirus, varicella, rotavirus, hepatitis B and H. influenza type B. CLINFO enables us to do statistical analysis of the data.